The Hunter and the Witch
by XanderNA
Summary: The story of a group of special infected meeting a Witch.


The Hunter and the Witch

A Left 4 Dead Romance

Rain hit hard on the rooftop of the hotel. It always rains here, every day it does. Drops fall on my face and on my hood, covering my eyes. I lay on the roof listening to the raindrops, landing on the roof. I am a Hunter, born to lurch, kill and eat human flesh. It's getting worse every day. My friends are getting killed, one by one, getting killed by survivors. Charger died a few days ago, then Spitter. Charger and I were good friends we demolished survivors together, me pinning them on the ground, then him picking them up and smashing them into a nearby wall. We had fun. Those were the good times though, now we die each day now, ruthlessly hunted.

A few hours later, Smoker, one of my friends that had survived, climbed carefully climbed up onto the roof with me.

"Hey Hunter, spotted some survivors." Smoker said to me with a grin. A grin of my own spreads across my face and I jump to my feet.

"Want to gather up the gang?" I say.

"Sure!" he says to me happily and then drops back down to the room with the rest of my friends. That was the first time I ever saw Smoker smile in a long time. I swing down to the room myself and the group is ready; Smoker, Boomer and Jockey, ready to go out the door.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we spot the group of survivors through an alleyway. Jockey starts to laugh. Smoker unravels his tongue and I reveal my claws. We were ready. Our group slowly and cautiously moves down the path. When we were almost around the corner I heard a soft, weeping sound behind a door to my left that came from a small girl.

"Hey guys," the group looked at me, "looks like a girl lost her way!" I smashed into the door beside me with my elbow and rip the door of its hinges and throw it aside. I realise that the girl was crying on the ground, its hands covered over its face. As she noticed us, her hands lowered, and I could see that she didn't have fingers… she had claws, big ones, bigger than mine. She started to growl all of a sudden. First a small low growl, which then evolved into a deafening scream. Then, the sound of a shotgun rang out and I immediately sprang to my feet. Smoker's leg, toppled to the ground beside me. I realise it then. She was growling at_ them_! The survivors! Then I notice the two pistols aiming straight at my head. The 'thing' must have noticed because she runs at one man, screaming. She claws at the man's stomach and she makes a deep wound on the man's belly. Then a shotgun round fires into _her_ stomach and she stumbles back. She had saved me. I see the man with the shotgun aiming at her stomach again, and this time it will be the final blow for her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jockey, Boomer and Smoker spring into action. Smoker shoots out his tongue at the shotgun man's leg, but the man handles a crowbar from his back and smashes it on Smokers head. Smokers not dead though. He hasn't dissolved into dust. Whilst Smoker was handling with one guy, Boomer and Jockey were handling with the other. Boomer first, vomiting all over the other man, blinding him, then Jockey leaping on top of his head and he starts to empty the survivors backpack. Jockey has a habit of doing that. Firstly he lurches onto the survivors back, tearing them free from supplies, then the survivor needing to reload a pistol…but he or she hasn't got any ammo left. But then, the man with the crowbar knocks out Jockey and Boomer but doesn't kill them. Then, they both aim at the girl. I couldn't let her die! She saved me! I then thought, 'I have to save _her_'. So, I lurch. Not at the survivors but in front of her. I take a shotgun round and the four pistol shots to the torso. I slowly fall onto my back. The survivors leave after that and I see the girl lean over me.

"Are you alright" she said. 'She can talk', I think in my head.

"Yeah, sure just need some medication" I say as I lean against the nearest wall. She backs away then, looking for something on the ground, and I realise she's looking for a med-pack. As she approaches she opens the lid of the first-aid-kit and takes out a bandage carefully with her huge claws.

"You can use that?" I say to her.

"Of course, I learn from survivors" she replies back.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Witch"

"Hunter"

That was the start of our relationship.

Ta-da! If you want part 2, leave a comment or add to your favourite! :3


End file.
